Kitchen Irish
Category:ArticlesCategory:Organizations | image = | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = Hell's Kitchen Irish | continuity = Marvel Cinematic Universe | type = | status = | leaders = Finn Cooley | members = Finn Cooley; Kelly Cooley; Seamus; Rory; Rafe | allies = | enemies = Frank Castle; Matt Murdock | 1st appearance = Daredevil: Bang }} The Kitchen Irish, or "Hell's Kitchen Irish", are a fictional crime cartel featured in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. They appeared on the Netflix television series Daredevil and played a primary role as antagonists in the first three episodes of season two. History The Kitchen Irish were an organized crime cartel made up of Irish criminals. They were based out of Hell's Kitchen and were led by a man named Seamus, who took orders from a man higher up the flag pole named Finn Cooley. The Kitchen Irish were responsible for the deaths of the Castle family, including Maria, Lisa and Frank Castle, Jr., leaving only the family's patriarch, Frank Castle, alive. This was not their intent however, as Frank had taken a bullet to the back of the head, but miraculously survived. Once he recovered, he declared a one-man war on all organized crime, beginning with a vendetta against the Kitchen Irish. The first step of his plan involved a massive spree killing at a restaurant, which resulted in numerous casualties, among them, Kelly Cooley - son of Finn Cooley. Daredevil: Bang Seamus headed up the funeral services at Saint Patrick's Cathedral. When word reached Finn, he came to the service, took several shots of alcohol, then voiced his outrage by stabbing Seamus through the eye with an ice pick until he was dead. Daredevil: Penny and Dime Angering him even further was the fact that Frank Castle had apparently also taken a large sum of money from the Kitchen Irish. Now he wanted revenge. He sent his men out to track Castle, which led him to an apartment that he was renting. From there, they were able to track him down to the carousel at Central Park. Frank took out several of Finn's men, but ultimately, they were able to bring him down with tasers. Finn brought Castle back to an underground grotto, where he tortured him at length, even going so far as to put a power drill through his left foot. Frank endured great torment, all the while digging up a razor he had surgically secreted into harm. With the razor, he was able to slice through the duct tape binding his hands and attack Finn. He wanted him to confess to the murder of his family, to which Finn replied "Who cares?" Frank castle leveled a shotgun at him at point blank range and blew his face off. He then systematically took down the rest of Cooley's men. During the final fight, Castle found some help from another street-level vigilante, Daredevil. Members * Finn Cooley * Kelly Cooley * Seamus * Nesbitt * Rory * Rafe See also External Links * References